


I'll Help You Get Back On Your Feet

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Homeless AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to help Luke, so that's exactly what you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Help You Get Back On Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister, who was too much of a douchebag to appreciate it! Love you sis, even though you suck. Anyway, this is my first non-Game Grumps fic, so bear with me here. Enjoy! Also, if you'd like, you can change the name to whoever you like...

Is was a fairly normal day for you. You had gone to work, had lunch break, and now it was time to go home. Since your car was in the shop, you had to walk to and from work. You decided to walk through the park, today had been a little stressful. You could hear somebody strumming their guitar, getting ready to start a song. When you heard his voice, you knew you had to stick around. He was sitting on the bench in dirty clothes, he was homeless.  
“Hello, um, can you keep singing?” You asked nervously. He smiled lightly and continued the song.  
“I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you.” He sang, his voice cracking at the end. That broke your heart, and it made you want to help him even more.  
“Do you need a place to stay?” You asked him, even though you knew the answer. He nodded embarrassed, and you smiled.  
“You can stay at my place. If you want to!” You added on quickly. He looked around seventeen, maybe eighteen, and he was my age.  
“Come on then, let’s go.” So you lead the boy, who you later found out his name is Luke, to your apartment for a place to sleep and hot meal. 

“Thanks so much, you’re really kind.” He said quietly. not looking you in the eye. He walked over to you cautiously, and pulled you into a hug, You could feel his hot tears on your neck, so you started to rub him back.  
“Nobody has ever been this nice to me. I thought I was alone.” He said into your neck. Well, you had gave him some clothes, a shower, a meal, and a clean place to sleep. Words couldn’t describe how thankful he was. He continued to cry into your neck, but you didn’t mind. He pulled away to wipe his eyes.  
“Sorry, uh, for getting you wet with my tears.” He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.  
“It’s fine, I have plenty of shirts.” You say, smiling at him.  
“So, uh, when do you want me to leave?” He says, the smile faltering.  
“You can stay as long as you need.” You say, smiling at him. You were going to help Luke get his life back on track, and it was all going to be worth it.


End file.
